


Mortification

by TorrieMaze



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Humor, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorrieMaze/pseuds/TorrieMaze
Summary: REPOSTING FROM DOKUGA (previous known as Single Spark) - written back in 2011 - no beta and not going to re-edit - just ctrl C + ctrl V from my account FallenTenchi on DOKUGASesshomaru found a new mixing thing... or maybe not!Written for the Old Dog New Trick Challenge





	Mortification

The day had started out as any normal day… well as normal as a day could be for a Daiyoukai living in the modern day. It wasn’t supposed to happen this way, but someway, somehow, when Kagome had made the final wish on the jewel, Sesshomaru had been teleported or rematerialized in the modern day – 500 years in the future – where he had all his senses assaulted with smells, noises, and sights, more than he could ever dream possible. How the humans had overthrown the reign of the Demons, the Great Lord of the Western land had no idea but somehow he knew that it had something to do with those stupid monks.

Now that he had been living in the modern day for the past 6 months he understood a little more about the “world” in which Kagome lived in… but there were still things he didn’t quite grasped or understood what they were and or rather what they did… but never would he let his miko roommate know about his predicament.

On that glorious day, Kagome had left him alone in her newly bought condo apartment, stating that she had to go to college – whatever and wherever that was – and had kindly asked him to remove the dishes from the dishwasher. The miko had shown him how this mechanic metallic monster would eat away the food residue on the dishes and left them all clean and sparkly. Although he didn’t trust the thing, he had himself inspected the dishes that had come out of it and found them completely cleaned out. Having decided that the only way to make sure no food was left in his favourite coffee cup, he had made an arrangement with the young woman to be the one to extract the dishes from the monster’s mouth. … … … And, without mentioning it to the girl, he was slightly concerned the thing would eat her up at one point.

And so, obediently obliging the girl’s request, he had started taking out the dishes from the top drawer, before continuing on the bottom drawer. As he reached at the far end of the machine, so he could grab the last item there, his finger encircled a silver, metallic, chrome staff that was about six inches long from pointy tip to black ridged plastic end and one and a half inches in diameter. Frowning as he turned it around and around in his hand, he wondered what such a thing would and could do as his forefinger rubbed a small black rubber button at the bottom of the staff. When he turned it around one more time, to try and see if he could figure out what it was and what it did, he only found that little black rubber button and beside it something that looked like a little bulb.

Although the Great Lord of the Western land was not known for his curiosity, he was one of those dogs that actually had quite the active interest in things that were unknown to him. As he grazed the small button once again, he wondered what would happen if he were to press on the said rubber button. The very image of control and very stoic Lord turned the silver thing over and over until his curiosity got the best of him. Pressing on the small button at the bottom of the silverware, it started vibrating in his hand making a growling sound. Flaring his youki to warn the thing that he was Master of the place, he threw it across the wide space that was the kitchen to have it land in a glass full of water that was resting in the sink's area. The ‘cling-cling-cling’ of metal against the glass as the unknown object hit the side of the glass was high pitch enough to hurt his dog sensitive earring. In a lightning fast movement, he was standing beside the counter looking at the object making ripples in the water as it went around and around in the glass.

It suddenly dawned on him. Kagome had once upon a time used something similar to mix a delicious sugary pastry. Sure the thing was a lot bigger and had two removable arms that could be washed in the washing machine, but as he looked at the silverware in the glass vibrating, he wondered if maybe the object was a smaller replica of the big mixing thing. Making up his mind, he decided that the vibrating thing was exactly what he thought it was, simply because it was the only use he could define for the unknown object.

Pressing on the button to stop it, he removed it from the glass and passed it under water, making sure to wash it thoroughly, determined to try it out with his favourite brewage; Coffee.

As he waited for the coffee machine to finish its spurting momentum, he prepared milk and sugar in his favourite cup and then started drilling his claws on the countertop. Patience had never been one of his strongest virtues.

Pouring the coffee in his cup, the Daiyoukai took the metallic object and dropped it inside his coffee cup before pressing on the little button and left it there for a few seconds, question to mix his favorite potion together. To his surprise when he took a sip, he realized the sugar was not mixing at all. Aggravated by his discovery, he had stopped the buzzing tube before pulling it out of the coffee cup. Twisting it around and looking at it closer, he wondered if there were multiple speeds on it but couldn't find any way of making the metallic tube go faster. The thing was useless!! No wonder it was in the bottom back drawer of the dishwashing machine, Kagome had probably realized that it was useless and left it there! Dropping it back into his coffee cup, he grumbled to himself.

“Heke!” was the sound that interrupted his thought progress. As he heard a loud thud, made by the gigantic yellow bag that kagome carried everywhere, Sesshomaru looked up. What he saw almost brought a smile to his stoic face. Kagome stood at the doorway, eyes wide as saucers, her mouth hanging-opened, hands trembling as the yellow bag crushed her foot under the weight it ported. “What are you doing?” she asked her voice barely above a whisper.

“What does it look like I’m doing miko?” was the Taiyoukai’s rhetorical question.

“You definitely don’t want to know.” Said the mortified girl as she looked at the silverware the Demon Lord was holding in his hand and mixing his coffee with. “Could you… possibly remove my…uhm … the …uh… out of your coffee, please?” she replied unable to use the right word to describe the vibrating tool.

“Actually, I was going to tell you that your mixing thing isn’t really mixing well.” The inuyoukai supplied as he removed what he thought was silverware.

“It’s not a mixer!” the young maiden responded in a huff.

“Then pray tell, miko, what is this thing?” Sesshomaru asked noting the crimson hues that were rapidly making way on the Miko's face, to her ears, and down her throat where her shirt covered the progressing blush. Hearing her shallow, he saw her open her mouth and closing it a few times before the shocking sound of his voice was heard. “You do know you look like a fish when you do such things, don’t you, miko?” he questioned not expecting a reply to his question.

“A toy.” Was her unexplained answer before she supplied “It a female sex toy!” her voice barely above a whisper.

If it hadn’t been for his hypersensitive hearing, he wouldn’t have been able to hear what the miko had said. Frowning before he raised an eyebrow on the fidgeting girl, he couldn't help the smirk that played on his lips as imagines of the miko playing with the toy past through his mind.

The fantasies abruptly stopped when it dawned on him that he had washed her sex toy with his favourite coffee cup. Unexpectedly, his favorite breuvage didn’t taste quite the same. “And you washed that thing with our dishes????” the Taiyoukai asked miffed and now mortified as he threw the thing at her feet…

“No! I had washed it beforehand… but forgot to take it out when I reloaded the washing machine.” She saw the look on Sesshomaru become dark and darker. Fearing for her life she kicked the yellow bag off her hurting foot and started walking in the opposite direction, before suddenly turning around to come back in rapid steps, bent at the waist and picked up her sex toy before retracting to her room and locking the door.

Finally, alone, the Taiyoukai couldn’t help the smile that played on his lips as he reran in his mind the Miko's antics and mortification at finding him manhandling her sex toy. It was almost making up for the mortification he had felt at finding out what it really was.

Maybe, one day, he would get to try it out on her...


End file.
